Flower/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Flower and other characters. Because of her short temper, occasional bullying, self-centered behavior, and cruelness, Flower became the arguably most disliked contestant among the other characters, Flower for the most part didn't care. In BFB however, while she is still prideful and rude and hated by almost everyone, she actively appears to be trying to better herself and make friends. Announcer In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her Announcer crusher if she is eliminated. She is eliminated and as a response she uses it, only to fail because it hit Golf Ball instead, causing the crusher to explode, sending Flower away. In "Sweet Tooth", they judge cakes together. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer crusher if she doesn't rejoin. She doesn't and attempts to use it but is flung before she can. In "Reveal Novum", when TV shows the Announcer being crushed, Flower says she likes that show. In "The Glistening", when Flower rejoins, she seems to be angry about her cake being a pizza. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", she gets angry at the Announcer for canceling BFDI and throws bug eggs at him. When she learns that she's been eliminated she repeatedly deflects the Announcer attempts to teleport her into the TLC. She is caught eventually. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when she is released she bites off a bit of the Announcer rendering him unable to say the K sound. She screams when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island. She throws the Announcer Recovery Center in the incinerator. Status: Enemies Balloony In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Balloony nervously questions what Flower is doing, and she exclaims that she opened the jar. Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Flower tells Black Hole to open a jar of cyanide. Black Hole says that it would be a bad idea, but Flower says she'll crush him if he doesn't. Black Hole explains how he's already infinitely small and couldn't be crushed so Flower tells him to just do it anyway. The jar is opened, but with devastating effects. Blocky Status: Bad terms Bomby In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower pushes Bomby off the stairs. Status: Enemies Bubble Status: Enemies Cake In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she calls Cake a hater for saying that Loser was gone for a reason. Status: Enemies Cheese Orb In "Return of the Hang Glider", she can be seen dropping the Cheese Orb Recovery Center in the incinerator. Status: Enemies Coiny In "Sweet Tooth", she gives Coiny's cake a score of 7 out of 10 because she actually liked his attempt at using dirt to make something. In "Hurtful!", she remembers that Coiny just made a dirt cake in the challenge so she copies his strategy. In "Return of the Hang Glider", she ignores Coiny and Firey's pleas to stop destroying recovery centers. In "The Four is Lava", when Flower says that she can’t let Coiny and Naily beat her to Four, Coiny angrily points out how it isn’t a race. Flower then reveals to him that their race is a part of the challenge, which causes Coiny to actually try to beat her. Status: Enemies Dora In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower tells Tennis Ball that she's in last place, well except Dora. She is later knocked off the top of the stairs when Dora jets herself to the top. Status: Bad terms Eraser In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Eraser off the balance beam so she could have more space. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Flower turns to Snowball to beat up Bubble, she smacks Eraser out of the way. In "Sweet Tooth", Flower gave Eraser's cake a 10 out of 10. Status: Bad terms Evil Leafy In "Get in the Van", Flower randomly barfs out Evil Leafy after she had sunk into her frozen body in the prior episode. Status: Bad terms Firey In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Firey off the balance beam so she could have more space. In "Sweet Tooth", Flower disagrees with the Announcer giving Firey a 10/10 and gives him a three. In "The Glistening", when Firey tells Flower to do the long jump, Flower says she doesn't want to and throws Firey. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Firey tries to show her something but Flower doesn't want to see it. Firey reveals it's a bug so Flower smashes it out of fear. When Firey suggests that they use his Firey Speaker Box, Flower says hers is so much better. It blows raspberry at Firey, Firey says "hurtful" in response. As they run through the volcano, Flower mocks Bubble, Leafy, and Firey until she's eaten by the Fire Monster. In "Hurtful!", Flower pushed Firey into the incinerator. Flower pushes him off the bridge saying she needs her space. Flower tells Firey to help her over the rock wall, he refuses so she threatens to eventually extinguishes him. Firey tries to talk her out of simply making a clump of dirt as her cake but Flower ignores him. She extinguishes him once again in the volcano. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", she asks the others what they should do about the canyon in front of them, Firey tells her to jump over it. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Flower doesn't want Firey to win because he killed her, despite this, she's allowed unto the island. Firey pushes her into the incinerator for destroying Bubble's recovery center. She comes back saying, "Firey, you do not kill a flower!" and proceeds to melt his recovery center. Status: Enemies Firey Speaker Box In "Hurtful!", Flower is annoyed by the Firey Speaker Box constantly jumping up and down telling the contestants to help him fix the TLC. She tells him to be quiet and leave her alone and attempts to throw a metal ball at him. Status: Enemies Flower Speaker Box In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Flower built her to replace the Announcer after he was killed. She ends up winning the tie-breaker due to the Flower Speaker Box thinking she was beautiful. In "Hurtful!", she accidentally kills her Speaker Box with a metal ball. Status: Creator Foldy In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower greets Foldy when she sees her at the top and says that they should both push the button to make their teams safe. Foldy says no and claims to avenge Stapy, she has to make sure that iance loses and starts trying to knock Flower off the staircase. Flower is manages to get the upper hand and pushes Foldy off. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Flower angrily points out Foldy to Ruby, likely telling Ruby that Foldy is the reason they lost. Status: Enemies Four In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Flower claims Four deserves the emerald iance had dug up (although this is partly due to that being the challenge). Four seems unimpressed by how long it took them. Status: Neutral Fries In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she tells Fries that sound can come into the jawbreakers but it can't come out. She then rearranges a jawbreaker that Ruby placed on his face, says it look truly ethereal on him. Status: Friendly, on her side Gaty In "Fortunate Ben", when Flower is busy being "beautiful", Gaty says she looks idiotic. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", she is frozen by Gelatin as soon as she's been recovered. In the stinger ending, Flower attempts to get back at him by poisoning him with a bug. Gelatin points out that he's immune to bug poison and tells her the HPRC must've recovered her without a brain, he then freezes her again. In "The Four is Lava", When Gelatin tells Flower that there isn’t enough room on the hill they are stuck on, Flower agrees and pushes him into the lava. Status: Enemies Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Golf Ball off the balance beam so she could have more space. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when Flower and Golf Ball are in the bottom 2 for elimination, they can be seen looking at each other angrily. In "Sweet Tooth", she gives Golf Ball's cake a zero. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Ruby senses Golf Ball being above the team a second time, Flower says "Oh great" in an annoyed tone, possibly showing she doesn't hate Golf Ball as much as most of her teammates and would've preferred just going straight to the surface. However, when Golf Ball intentionally blocks their next exit, Flower says they'll have to try somewhere else. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", a flashback showed Flower asking Ice Cube if she thinks Flower is beautiful. Ice Cube said "no" so Flower kicked Ice Cube. In "The Glistening", Flower voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated because she didn't call her beautiful. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Flower is on a rampage destroying the recovery centers she says "Ice Cube? Eh, not worth it" and drops the ICRC in the incinerator. Status: Enemies Leafy In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Leafy off the balance beam so she could have more space. When Pin and Leafy attempted to run Flower into the water, Flower simply kicks them away. In "Sweet Tooth", when choosing Leafy's score for her cake, she spins a small wheel which lands on 10, she gives Leafy a zero regardless. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", when Leafy says that the Announcer's death means they all win Dream Island, Flower argues that it means SHE wins Dream Island. When Flower is safe, she tries to high-five Leafy, Leafy declines so Flower hits her. She gets accidentally pushed into the magma by Leafy, who was only trying to encourage her. In "Hurtful!", she always asked Leafy who should be thrown into the incinerator next. She pushes Leafy off the bridge saying she needs her space. Flower almost ends Bubble and Leafy's friendship and pushes Leafy in the lava. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Leafy apologizes to Flower on Bubble's behalf, she says that's adequate In "Return of the Hang Glider", she doesn't want Leafy, Firey, or Bubble to win because they all have killed her. She decides to vote Leafy because she's a plant. She also slaps anyone who doesn't vote Leafy. She throws the Leafy Recovery Center in the incinerator. Status: Enemies Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Flower is zapped by Lightning twice. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Flower has had it with Lightning constantly clarifying each contest, Lightning zaps her in return. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lightning catches her after she's knocked off the stairs by Dora. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", in one of their more friendly interactions, Lightning compliments Flower when she correctly points out which direction they should be digging in after hearing the coordinates again. Flower brags that it's one of the perks of being a plant. Status: Frenemies Screenshot_2018-10-22_at_2.41.15_PM.png Screenshot_2017-12-09_at_8.44.37_AM.png Baby_dont_hurt_me.png Screenshot_2019-08-31_at_9.19.18_PM.png Lollipop In "Fortunate Ben", Lollipop agrees that Flower looks idiotic and tells Four to give her the screech. Status: Enemies Loser In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower is shown to be a fan of Loser, for she calls Cake a hater because she was claiming that Loser was eliminated for a reason. Status: Fan Match In "Return of the Hang Glider", she slaps Match for not voting Leafy. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Match was about to talk to her but then realized that they were enemies, Flower seems upset about this and says they don't have to be. In "Fortunate Ben", Flower refers to Match and Bubble as Ruby's ignorant friends. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Match, while wearing a broken jawbreaker on her face, compliments Flower's fashion sense as improving. Status: Friendly Naily In "The Four is Lava", Flower grows concerned with how quickly Naily is running behind her, so to make sure she has no chance of losing, she sticks Naily in the ground, leaving her immobilized. Status: Enemies Needle In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Needle off the balance beam so she could have more space. Flower slapped Needle in "Return of the Hang Glider" for voting for Firey to win. Status: Enemies Pen In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Pen is trying to convince the others that they have to get Dream Island back, Flower says that she wants Dream Island too. When Flower is destroying the Recovery Centers, Pen at one point asks if she's stopped her evil doings, Flower says nope. After she's destroyed every recovery center and has killed Bubble, Pen asked her if she really wanted to do this. Flower replied that she, of course, wanted to do this, before being crushed by the Announcer Transportation Device. Status: Enemies Pencil Flower nearly slapped Pencil in "Return of the Hang Glider" until she voted for Leafy. Status: Enemies Pie In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Flower complains over being pushed out of the way by the other climbers, Pie tells her to move it or lose it. When Flower eventually catches up with Pie, she slams her body against the stairs causing her to blow up. Later, Flower is relieved to see that Pie isn't even trying to pass her and is immediately shocked when Pie still manages to hit the button before she does. Status: Enemies Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", when Pin and Leafy attempted to run Flower into the water, Flower simply kicks them away. When she and some of the other contestants are hanging off a ledge, Flower laughs and brags at them until she's knocked off by Blocky. Flower grabs unto to Pin before she falls and has her face licked by Pin which causes her to let go. In "Sweet Tooth", she gave Pin a 10/10 on her Flower Cake. Status: Bad terms Robot Flower Although they have barely interacted, in "The Four is Lava", Flower makes a concerned face when Robot Flower starts malfunctioning while standing in the lava. Ruby Status: Friends Spongy Spongy and Flower have barely interacted, except for in "Don't Pierce My Flesh", when Flower jumped onto Spongy to avoid the lava. Status: Bad terms Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Flower told Snowball to kill Bubble, he declined, and Flower called him a wimp. She was later surprised to see him knock Golf Ball off a cliff, but unlike the rest of her team who ran away in fear, Flower just walked, not really caring. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she wanted Snowball on her team so he could beat people up for her. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Flower can be seen leaning on Snowball after they have freed Ice Cube. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Snowball popping Bubble made it clear to Flower and Ruby that they weren't the impostors. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", she can again be seen leaning on him after they save Bubble from being crushed by Beep. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Snowball angrily points out that Flower doesn't have leaves, Flower gives him an annoyed look. Status: Friends (on her side) Tennis Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Tennis Ball off the balance beam so she could have more space. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower pleads with Tennis Ball to let her pass, he also informs that she doesn't push him off or she'll get voted for that. She later decides to push him anyway after putting on her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. In "The Four is Lava", Flower finds a remote in Cloudy’s collection and asks Tennis Ball if he knows if there’s a TV that goes with it. Tennis Ball instead tells her to hit a button on it that should help them and she does so. Status: Minor enemies Teardrop In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower insulted Teardrop's intelligence, commenting that she never learned how to talk. However, in "The Glistening", Flower wanted to give her a high 5. Status: Enemies Woody In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed Woody off the balance beam so she could have more space. Status: Enemies Teams Squashy Grapes In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower waits impatiently for her team to finish building their yacht. When it's finished however, she says she isn't going to jump in. iance Flower was the reason that iance became one team as she combined Snowball's small team with Ruby's alliance. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Flower tries to convince her team that her accidentally killing Bubble is no big deal since it wasn't the first she's done so. The team is in shock and doesn't respond so Flower just tells them to get down so they can continue digging. Category:Relationships